Living a Secret
by MyRainingDropsOfTeal
Summary: Kurt's idol, Darren Criss, is coming to Ohio.  Kurt is so excited that he orders himself and his best friend, Blaine, tickets to see Darren's concert live.  But, how did Blaine know that he was too busy to go to the concert when Kurt never said it's date?


**Title:** Living a Secret

**Pairing:** Kurt X Blaine

**Summary:** Kurt's idol, Darren Criss, is coming to Ohio. Kurt is so excited that he orders himself and his best friend, Blaine, tickets to see Darren's concert live. But, why Blaine is looking suspicious? And how did Blaine know that he was too busy to go to the concert when Kurt never specified it's date?

**Disclaimer**: NOTHING IS MINE, DO NOT SHOOT!

* * *

><p>"EKKKKK!"<p>

Blaine jumped at the unexpected shriek that cut through the air of the quiet choir room. All of the Warblers were taking a day off singing to rest their voices for the upcoming concert they were having the next night, so they all voted to have a quiet study hall that hour instead of singing with the risk of straining their voices.

Blaine ran his gaze around the choir room, trying to find the cause of the shriek when he caught sight of Kurt sitting on the chair in front of the piano with his pink laptop resting on his legs. Kurt's mouth was open, eyes impossibly wide, and seemed to be hyperventilating, staring at the screen in front of him so intently that you would think the screen would explode with the force of his gaze.

"Kurt?" Blaine's concerned voice snapped Kurt out of his daze, causing the blue eyed boy to shut his mouth with a click and turn his gaze towards Blaine.

"Yes, Blaine?" Kurt breathed, before sending him a beaming smile.

"I - um…" Blaine stuttered slightly when Kurt's excited eyes focused on him, causing him to think thoughts that were definitely not appropriate for friends to be having about other friends.

"Whipped!" Wes whispered slyly to David who was sitting to the left of Blaine on the couch in the corner of the choir room.

Blaine's hand slapped the back of Wes's head discreetly before whispering harshly under his breath, "Shut it!" Blaine then smiled back at Kurt, pretending he didn't hear his friends whisper around him.

"I was just wondering if you were okay? You normally don't shriek like that unless something big happens." Blaine spoke to Kurt, who's head turned back toward his computer again, reading the monitor intently while clicking the mouse.

"Yeah, Blaine _would_ know how all of Kurt's shrieking sounds. I bet you fifty bucks that Kurt is _extremely_ vocal." David whispered behind Blaine to Wes with a big wink, causing all of the Warblers around them to laugh while a flush spread across Blaine's cheeks all the way up to his ears.

"Do you really believe that I would take that bet? We all know you would win." Wes whispered back to David while ducking his head at Blaine's hand that was trying to smack him.

"Shut _up_, guys!" Blaine yelled at them while trying to get his blush under control before Kurt turned back to him and noticed him flushing.

But luck was not with Blaine at that moment, because Kurt turned around when he heard Blaine yell, and he noticed his flushed cheeks. Kurt's excitement faded into concern. "Are you feeling alright, Blaine? You look a little flushed."

"Um, yes, yes of course I'm fine. It's just a little warm in here, but we were talking about you." Blaine coughed nervously, trying to divert the attention off of himself. "Why did you shriek?"

Kurt's eyes lit up again before he started to explain why he was so excited. "My favorite actor/singer/overall amazing guy is coming to Ohio on his next tour! It's just way too much for my mind to comprehend! 'Cedes and I - well, mostly me - have been waiting for this moment to come for _years!_ I'm just so excited! My wishes are finally coming true! He's just soooo cute, and hot, and sexy, and beautiful, and smart, and, and, and, just overall, AWESOME! And guess what? I got us TICKETS! EEKKKKK!"

Blaine looked on while Kurt continued to ramble about his, "favorite person in the whole wide world," trying not to become jealous of all the attention Kurt was giving to his guy he never even met.

"… And he also has this amazing curly hair that I just want to run my hands through…"

"Kurt," Blaine tried to interrupt.

"… And his _voice_! I swear, it's something to die for!"

"Kurt!"

"…And he wrote the most amazing song that helped me get through a lot of bullying at my old school, always reminding me that I was not alone…"

_Shit,_ Blaine thought, _He's not talking about… Curly hair: check. Singer: check. Actor: Check. Wrote the song 'Not Alone' that helped him through his own bullying and that could potentially help others through theirs: check._

"… And how he acted in _A Very Potter Musical_ was just exquisite! And then to find out he actually helped _write_ it! Just _wow_! Darren Criss is just that extraordinary. Period. End of Story."

_Helped write and starred in _A Very Potter Musical:_ Check. Stage name Darren Criss: check. Kurt is talking about __**me!**_ Blaine continued thinking while his face started to distort into a look of horror that caused the Warblers to fall off their chairs, laughing at the hilarity of it all.

"I can't wait to see him live, in person! I bet he's a remarkable person in real life! It's going to be-"

Blaine cut off Kurt's long speech. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't go with you."

"What? But I just bought the tickets!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy that day…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine in suspicion. "How can you be busy that day when I didn't even tell you what day the concert was on?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

Luckily, Kurt's phone started to buzz. Kurt looked at the screen before speaking. "Hold on a minute. Brittany is calling, but don't think that you are off the hook, Blaine." Kurt pressed the talk button on his phone before walking into the hallway to take the call.

"Well," David spoke with a smirk after a moment of silence when the Warblers stopped laughing, "I don't think Blaine will have any trouble getting Kurt to go out with him. Kurt basically hero worships him already."

"David, I can't just come right out and say that my other name is Darren Criss! He'll probably hate me for not telling him!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt chose that moment to walk back into the room, wearing a bewildered expression on his face. "Does anyone know why Brittany would call to tell me to wake up because my dream dolphin is right around the corner?"

David laughed and said, "Right around the corner? How about right in front of you!" Blaine glared darkly at David.

Kurt turned his face to look at David, his lips frowning in puzzlement when he noticed Blaine's face. "What are you talking about, David?"

"Nothing! David didn't mean anything!" Blaine got up from his chair and started to push Kurt lightly towards the door of the choir room. "Wow, I really feel like I want coffee right now. Don't you Kurt? Let's go together!"

David jumped up from his seat, waving his arms around madly, trying to convey to Blaine to tell Kurt the truth.

"Don't try to distract me, Blaine. What is it?" Kurt asked again, this time with annoyance clearly showing on his face as he watched David's flailing arms.

Blaine sighed before reluctantly giving in. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I know I should have said something to you sooner, but…"

"But what? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yes, I know. I just… never knew how to tell you."

"Go on." The blue-eyed boy spoke sternly.

"It's not that I didn't trust you with this bit of information…"

"Go on." Kurt's foot started tapping.

"I… coughiamdarrencrisscough."

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Blaine sighed before softly speaking the truth. "I am Darren Criss, Kurt. Darren Criss is my stage name for when I perform in front of an audience. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, but you had so much on your plate that I didn't know how you would take it. I apologize."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a moment in silence, his blue eyes wide, before breathing, "Oh my gawd…. Darren Criss," then dropping in a dead faint to the floor with a thud.

"Kurt!" Blaine called out frantically before falling to his knees next to the still body.

Wes walked up to Kurt's side before nudging Kurt with his shoe. When Kurt didn't move, Wes gazed at Blaine. He stood still, watching him for a moment as Blaine shook Kurt's shoulders trying to wake him, before slapping Blaine on the back. "That went swell!"

Blaine turned towards Wes's smiling face, glaring. "How does fainting count as swell?"

"Well, look at the bright side Blaine, at least he doesn't hate you."

The End.


End file.
